deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pyro
The Pyro is a character from the video game, Team Fortress 2. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Pyro VS The Antagonist * Pyro VS The Animatronics (Completed) * Pyro vs. Caboose * Charizard Vs. The Pyro (Abandoned) * Cinder vs The Pyro * Pyro vs Dingodile * Firebreak vs Pyro (Abandoned) * The Pyro vs. Firefly (Abandoned) * The Fury vs. The Pyro (Completed) * Gordon Freeman vs The Pyro (Completed) * The Pyro vs Jason Voorhees * The Joker vs The Pyro * Matt Helms vs. The Pyro (Completed) * The Pyro vs Mei * The Pyro VS Mr. Freeze * Team Fortress 2 Pyro VS Marvel Pyro (Completed) * Reaper Vs The Pyro (Completed) * Pyro vs. Roadhog * Sharkface vs Pyro (TF2) * Sweet Tooth vs. The Pyro * Blaze (MCVS) VS Pyro (TF2) ' (Completed) Battles Royale * Burn'in rubber Battle Royale * 'Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale (Completed) With the RED Team * RED Team VS The Reds (RvB) * RED Team vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * RED Team vs Travis Touchdown With the Team Fortress 2-verse * RvB vs TF2 Battle Royal Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Captain Cold (DC) *Cinder Fall (RWBY) *Blaze the Cat *Dogwelder *Iceman (Marvel Comics) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Q (Street Fighter) History Nothing is known about what it is, why it loves killing so much or its strange obsession with fire, but one thing we know is that the Pyro sees things VERY differently from most people. As a mercenary, they do their job so well, even their own co-workers are afraid of them. Death Battle Info Pyro is designed for dealing high DPS at close range thanks to his flamethrowers. A character that is on fire stays burning for several seconds (Unless they get healed or jump into water), meaning the Pyro can score kills even after leaving an engagement. This makes the Pyro effective at finding Spies since their invisibility cannot hide the flames engulfing them. The flamethrowers also have an airblast to push opponents away (Sometimes off a cliffside) or redirect large projectiles (like rockets from a Soldier). However, the Pyro's flames have a limited range and so Pyro is best at fighting indoors or around corners rather than being exposed outside. *Name: Unknown *Age: Unknown *Gender: Unknown *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Occupation: Mercenary, former CEO, Arsonist Weapons and Equipment Flamethrowers Stock * A normal flamethrower. * Deals damage over time with afterburn. * Cannot be used underwater. * Can deflect projectiles, extinguish and push back enemies with airblast. * Extinguishing ignited teammates heals Pyro by 20 health. * Direct damage dampens Medigun healing and shields. Backburner * Deals triple damage when fired on the enemy's back. * Airblast uses up 50 ammo. Degreaser * Quick-draw functionality. * Less afterburn damage. * Airblast uses up 25 ammo. Phlogistinator * Damage builds "Mmmph", activate to deal guaranteed crit damage for a short period of time. * Cannot airblast. * No random crits. Dragon's Fury * Deals triple damage vs burning enemies. * Shoots single-shot fire projectiles. * Hitting a target increases firing speed. * Airblasting decreases firing speed. Secondary Weapons Stock * A normal 12-gauge shotgun. Reserve Shooter * Deals mini-crits on airborne enemies (Jetpack, rocket jumping, sticky jumping, grappling hook, etc.). * Quick-draw. * Smaller clip size. Flare Gun * Deals afterburn damage. * Deals triple damage on burning enemies. Scorch Shot * Ammo knocks back enemies * Multi-hit * Mini-crits burning enemies * Damage reduction penalty Detonator * Damage decreased by 25%. * Flares can be detonated mid-flight. * Can be fired under Pyro's feet for a small boost into the air (Flare-jumping). * Mini-crits burning targets Manmelter * Guaranteed crits for every extinguished teammate. * Unlimited ammo capacity. * Slow firing speed Panic Attack * Quick-draw shotgun. * Bullet spread increases with continuous fire. * Less damage. * 50% more bullets fired per shot. Thermal Thruster * Jetpack. * Launches Pyro in the desired location with a short burst. * Allows for quick escapes and vast mobility. * Deals damage when landing on top of an enemy. Gas Passer * A tank of flammable gas. * Thrown to release gas cloud. * Affected enemies burst into flames when damage is taken. * Affects other Pyros. Melee Stock * A fire axe Axtinguisher/Postal Pummeler * Mini-crits burning targets, but immediately extinguishes the flames on the hit * Grants speed boost on the kill * Lower holster speed and damage Powerjack * Heals 50 health on kill. * Increased running speed. * Pyro receives more damage when the weapon is active. Neon Annihilator * Deals fatal crit damage in water or against wet enemies. * Gives it an edge in it's the most vulnerable environment. * Removes sappers. * Reduced damage on regular players. * No random crits Homewrecker/Maul * Removes sappers. * Deals x2 damage against buildings. * Deals less damage against regular enemies. Third Degree * Atomizes humans. * If used on a target being healed via medibeam/healer, the damage is dealt with both. * One of the only weapons in the game that has additional features but no detrimental stats Back Scratcher * A garden rake. * Deals 25% more damage against players. * 25% less health gained from Medics. * 25% more health gained from health packs. Hot Hand * Glove. * Slaps people. * Gains speed boost on hit. * Increased hit count halves overall damage per hit Feats * Killed over Thousands of Robots, aliens and other supernatural beings. * Can perform a quadruple backflip (Flippin' Awesome taunt). * Can burn entire buildings down to a crisp. * Ran a million making company and made billions. * Fought other mercenaries capable of running at Subsonic speeds and their weapons that can destroy a small building or atomize human bodies. Also fought them in hell. * The Neon Annihilator can atomize humans in single hits. * Dominated zombie waves in Killing Floor (DLC). * Defeated the entire BLU team on their own. * Can deflect rockets pretty fast. * Fireproof suit protects from other fire-based attacks like their own. *Mutilated a bear with nothing, but a fire axe. Faults: * Cannot do much at long-range. * Flame-based weapons are ineffective underwater. * Afterburn is negated by Jarate, Mad Milk, and water. * Airblast consumes 20 ammo (25 for Degreaser, 50 for Backburner). * Suffers from constant hallucinations. * Thermal Thruster has up to two bursts before requiring time to charge up another burst * Not suited for long-range and non-projectile attacks, making him vulnerable to sentries, Heavies, and Snipers. * Will kill anything that insults fire even a hallucination of a smokey bear knockoff. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Axe Wielders Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gender Unconfirmed Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mercenaries Category:Murderers Category:Playable Character Category:Psychopaths Category:Team Fortress 2 Combatants Category:Valve Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist